My version of Pirates of the Caribbean
by xThisxPlacexAboutxToxBlowx
Summary: Eclipse is a tall,thin,black haired girl with a red bandana and a old battered hat and has been taking care of herself for years. Jack/O.C. BTW my version is as though Disney didn't make it.
1. Tortuga and a new adventure

Everything was dark and she was all alone in this tiny crawl space hiding from the army of soldiers that her parents had said where trying to take their land. She was tough and fierce for her age but now for once in her life she was afraid. She had heard her mother and father fighting for their house at first then she heard a gunshot and dared not to look at what had happened. The last thing she had heard was men searching her house and rummaging through everything. At that point she woke up in a cold sweat (or maybe it was the spray of the water). That hasn't the first time 17 year old Eclipse had that dream about her parent's death she was having it every night for 10 years. She was sailing her own boat her father made for her. She would take sailing lessons from him when she was 7 and found it very exciting.

Now she was sailing her own boat her father made for her. She started sailing 1 year after her parent's died. All of these memories made her forget where she was going but then she remembered.

"Ah that's right! Tortuga!" she loved Tortuga and even considered it a new home for her. She went there when she was 10 and found it fascinating the first time. She would keep coming back and would start drinking rum over in the tavern and would bid like crazy on everything and always got it. 3 hours had passed and she was starting to worry until she saw smoke and heard women laughing and realized that she was home. She made port and breathed the air (which smelled highly of rum and perfume). "Ah. Home sweet home.". The town was a mad house, and she loved it!!! Everything was all sixes and sevens there. As soon as she was done looking around for some rum she went into the tavern but first tipped her hat down so no one could see her face.

She walked in and just stood there to see if anyone noticed. The owner did and saw that she was under aged to be in this bar and shouted, "Hey missy! You have to be at least 24 to come in here!!!" she didn't respond. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU KID!!!!" she then pulled out her gun and shot him in the head and he fell with a thud.

She looked up at everybody who had stopped to see what happened and she said "What are you looking at? GET BACK TO YOUR OWN BUISNESS!!!" everyone did what they were doing before and pretended it never happened. Eclipse noticed that there was someone holding an auction and she gave a wicked smile and walked over to it. This man had a hat similar to hers and looked almost 3 years older than her. He was tall, thin had dreadlocks and beads in his hair and a bandana on under his hat. And right on his face was a mustache and beard. He was selling what looked like a ruby ring.

"Come on guys who would like to buy this?"

"3 shillings." 1 large man said.

"15 shillings!" Eclipse had yelled through the noise.

"25 shillings!" the man yelled again.

"35 shillings!" Eclipse yelled. She knew that they were going to go on and on.

"50 shillings!"

"60 shillings!!"

"85 shillings!"

"95 shillings!"

"100 shillings!"

Before she yelled, Eclipse thought about that bottle of rum from Singapore she got that was very rare. "125 shillings plus this bottle of rare Singapore rum!"

"SOLD to the girl with the rare rum." after the auction Eclipse met with the man who was selling the ring and was thinking that he looked kind of cute. "Hi. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and you are?"

"Eclipse Weston."

"Are you John Weston's daughter?"

"Yes. Why?"

"My father knew him and was devastated when he died."

"Oh is he Ricochet Sparrow?"

"He was. Not anymore though."

"Oh he died too?"

"Yes. He sadly died of a heart attack when I was 9." Eclipse felt sorry for Jack and wanted to make him feel better. But what could she do? "Say I need a crew member for my ship. Would you care to join?" he said this while rubbing his neck and blushing a bit.

"Sure." now she knew what would make him feel better becoming part of his crew.

"Great! Thank you so much Eclipse!!!!" Eclipse knew that this was going to be fun. On a ship with a pirate (a cute one for that matter) and also becoming one like her parent's tried to be. She knew this was the beginning of a new adventure.


	2. The promise

Jack and Eclipse made their way out of the tavern and to the docks.

"Oh no!" Eclipse said with a worried expression.

"What?".

"My boat is gone!! Somebody stole it!" sure enought the boat was gone and Eclipse was furious.

"No matter,love. We can take my boat."

"Really you would do that?" Jack nodded and Eclipse gave him a big hug. "THANK YOU JACK!!".

They found his boat and climbed on board. Eclipse was wanted to just go back to sleep but couldn't. She didn't wanted tohave that horrible dream once again. The thought of seeing her parent's bloodied up bodys agsin made Eclipse's eyes swell up with tears,but they didn't come out. She didn't want to make a fool of herself and cry in front of Jack that would be too embarassing. A few hours past and they hadn't said a word to each other. Jack noticed the silence and broke it.

"So you're being the silent type now are we?" he said with a smile.

"Just watching the sunset. It's very beautiful." it certainly was. A splash of pink with whirls of orange and red which made it look like a beautiful curtain about to cover up the sea.

Jack had moved closer to her and smiled as he said, "Sure is. I've never seen one like that." once he had said that dolphins came underneath the boat and made it shake. The dolphins jumped up and chirped.

"I find those creatures fascinating. They look so graceful." as they looked at the sunset it quickly changed into light grey clouds sprinkling rain on them. Eclipse closed her eyes and sighed. She enjoyed the rain,even when it stormed,she loved to feel it on her skin. Just then a lightning bolt struck behind her on the horizon and made Jack jump at how bright the color was. The thunder cracked and made Eclipse jump and crawl from the side of the boat into Jack. "Sorry. I forgot you were here."

"That's funny because people usually know when I'm here."

"How?"

He said this with a smile, "Their belongings start disappearing."

"You steal their things?!"

"One of the things about being a pirate,love. You steal to survive or if your bored."

Eclipse found that pretty funny and let out a giggle. She then remembered that she was backed into Jack and sat next to him instead. When she fell asleep later on Jack saw that she was disturbed. He tried shaking her awake,but it didn't work. So he tried again and again until she woke up with and big gasp that startled Jack. She was breathing heavily and had a snarling face. She found her pistol and pointed it at Jack. "Eclipse it's me Jack."

"LIAR!! I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY BY THE NAME OF JACK!!!!" she yelled with that snarl.

"Eclipse wake up. You're still asleep." at this point she finally woke up and started crying. "Love,why are you crying?"

"Because I just want this dream to go away!! Do you know what it feels like to see nothing but your parents dead for 10 years everytime you go to sleep? It starts getting to the point where you start to break down and want to kill yourself. I'm almost at that point Jack and I need your help." Jack wondered what he could do.

"Well what can I do?"

"I need you to promise me you won't push me away like the other men. Please Jack you're the only hope I have."

Jack thought about it for a while and finally said,"Alright love. I promise." That night Eclipse lay awake in silence while Jack slept. She would look at him and smile whenever he would snore and mumble. She said a prayer and then started to sing softly,a song her mother would sing for her at night.

"Hush,hush yime to be sleeping

Hush,hush dreams come a-creeping

Dreams of peace and of freedom

So smile in your sleep bonny baby_  
_  
Once our valleys were ringing  
With songs of our children singing  
But now sheep bleat till the evening  
And shielings lie empty and broken 

Hush,hush time to be sleeping

Hush, hush, dreams com a-creeping

Dreams of peace and of freedom

So smile in your sleep bonny baby"


	3. A leak, arriving, and commandeering

Eclipse was waiting still for Jack to wake up. It was a beautiful clear morning and he wasn't awake to see it like he wanted him to. 'Maybe it's the rum making him tired.' she thought. The boat started to leak and she had no idea what to do. "JACK!! WAKE UP!" she yelled, but that didn't work. She tried shaking him and that didn't work she then smacked him hard and he then woke up.

"I didn't deserve that!" he said groggily.

"Jack the boat has a leak in it. What will we do?" he was looking around in the boat and found a bucket. He handed it to her and said,

"Dump the water out. I think we're almost close to land." he said before he climbed up the pole and stood on the sail.

"Show off." Eclipse said under her breath. She started dumping the water out which didn't work,but she kept on doing it anyway. A few minutes later the water was up to her shins,but luckily they were close to land. She climbed up there with Jack. He looked at her and said,

"Why aren't you down there?"

"Well for one thing we are close to land, second THE WATER IS UP TO MY SHINS!!!" she yelled. Her sudden burst made Jack jump and said,

"Bugger. You didn't have to yell."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still upset about the whole dream thing." Jack had remembered the promise to her that he wouldn't push her away from him. How could he do so? This would be tough for somebody like him but he would manange. Almost to the docks, the two were ready to step off. Jack being the crazy nut he was stuck his foot out and then went on the dock. Unlike Jack, Eclipse had some common sense and wouldn't act so stupid. After they tied the boat up and were about to walk away, a man stopped them both.

"Hold up there, you two!" Jack stopped and turned on his heel and walked towards the man while Eclipse just stood there. "It's a shilling to tie the boat up to the dock. And I'll need to know your names." Jack motioned Eclipse to come next to him. She did so and looked at Jack.

"What do you say to 3 shillings and we forget the names?" Jack said as he laid down 3 shillings on the man's book.

"Welcome to Port Royal and ." Jack walked off but first picked up a small bag full of change and jingled then stuffed it in his pocket. Eclipse looked up at him and said,

"Do you always bribe everyone?"

"No. Just most of the time." he laughed. After wondering around the town, the to decided it was time to sail out again. Jack said that his boat was useless now and that they would have to commandeer one.

"Comman- what?"

"Commandeer. It means to take by force. And we are going to take that ship by force." he pointed at a ship with big gold letters on it that spelled out "_The Interceptor_". "Ok. I'll distract those guards and when I give you the signal you run on the ship and hide."

"Ok what's the signal?" Jack thought for a minute and finally said,

"I'll give you a little wink." they were set and ready to to this. Except for Eclipse who was scared that she would be caught and sent to jail but had to suck it up.


End file.
